dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Perfect Cell Saga
Perfect Cell Saga is the ninth saga in the Dragon Ball Z manga and anime. The saga is about Semi-Perfect Cell continuing his quest to reach his Perfect Form. It also features the ascension of the four Saiyans (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Future Trunks) while they try to come up with ways to defeat the growing android threat. It occurs between the Imperfect Cell Saga and the Cell Games Saga. This saga is a part of U.S. season five. Plot Quest for Perfection This saga continues from the previous saga. As Tien Shinhan keeps firing the Neo Tri-Beam at Cell, his strength is decreasing until he finally collapses. Meanwhile at Kami's Lookout, Goku and Gohan sense what's going on below on Earth. Just as Semi-Perfect Cell is about to deliver the final blow to Tien, Goku appears using Instant Transmission. He manages to astonish Semi-Perfect Cell while he grabs Tien and Piccolo, who is barely alive, and teleports back to Kami's Lookout before Cell can attack him. He then gives them a Senzu Bean while Semi-Perfect Cell searches for Android 18 to complete his perfection. The Saiyans Emerge Just as Tien and Piccolo recover, they, along with Goku and Gohan, learn that Vegeta and Future Trunks have completed their training and are ready to emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Meanwhile, Bulma and Trunks are flying and meet up Krillin. She gives him a device that is capable of shutting down Android 18 within a 10 meter range. She then flies up to Kami's Lookout. At the Lookout, Future Trunks and Vegeta emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with new power that will be more than enough to stand up to Semi-Perfect Cell. Bulma is shocked to see that Future Trunks has gained long hair (due to the one day to one year equivalency rule). Vegeta quickly informs her that a pure blooded Saiyan's hair does not grow or change once it's fully grown. Just before Vegeta and Future Trunks leaves, Bulma provides to everyone, Saiyan Armor that is identical to Vegeta's. All except Piccolo, who is proud of his Namekian heritage, and Tien, who refuses to dress like Vegeta, accepts the offer. Vegeta then rushes off to test his new power against Semi-Perfect Cell. Just before Future Trunks follows him, Goku gives him two Senzu Beans in case something goes wrong. As Future Trunks goes off to follow Vegeta, Goku prepares to start his mission in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber: to make Gohan a Super Saiyan and to push themselves to their very limit. Super Vegeta While Vegeta and Future Trunks go off to find Semi-Perfect Cell, Semi-Perfect Cell is getting tired of searching for Android 18 and decides to blow her and Android 16 out of hiding by blowing up the chain of islands nearby. He is stopped by Vegeta and Future Trunks. He is not impressed, as he does not know of their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta then shows his new strength by transforming into an Ascended Super Saiyan. Semi-Perfect Cell is still not impressed as he believes he is superior to Vegeta no matter what transformation he goes through. He soon learns that he is no match for the Saiyan Prince. The battle starts with Vegeta completely dominating. Every attack that Semi-Perfect Cell would throw at him, he would counter and take advantage. While Vegeta is taking care of Semi-Perfect Cell, Krillin arrives on the battlefield with the remote controller that Bulma gave him. He soon finds the Androids but is conflicted from completing his mission with his feelings towards 18. Back at the Lookout, Piccolo and Tien watch the fight. Piccolo mentions that Vegeta is toying with Semi-Perfect Cell and he had the strength to defeat him a long time ago. He believes that decision may come back to haunt him. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan's chances of becoming Super Saiyan looks bleak. Goku then informs him that the transformation to Super Saiyan comes in response to a need, not a desire. Perfect Cell In the midst of the battle, Vegeta tells Semi-Perfect Cell he's tired of his whining and complaining. He then tells him that he had no chance of winning and that even by some miracle that he defeated Vegeta, Future Trunks would've finished him off. Semi-Perfect Cell then breaks down for he thinks his chance of becoming Perfect is shattered. However he came up with a plan to become perfect by manipulating Vegeta's pride into letting him become perfect. Vegeta falls for the trap and decides to let him become Perfect. However Future Trunks will not fall for it and decides to step in. Future Trunks said that if Cell absorbed Android 18 his power would surpass Vegeta's, but Vegeta said that is exciting, so Vegeta knew that Cells power could surpass his but he didn't believe it. Meanwhile, Krillin lets his personal feelings get in the way of his job, and he crushes the remote that could've destroyed Android 18. Semi-Perfect Cell soon finds the Androids but Future Trunks easily stops him before he can act. Vegeta eventually steps in after admiring his son's determination to the point that he even compares Trunks to himself. Everytime Future Trunks tries to stop Semi-Perfect Cell, Vegeta stops Future Trunks. However Future Trunks began to fight back, for he blasted Vegeta far away because he is too determined to save this timeline that he'd do it at all costs, a move that actually gained respect from Vegeta. Trunks then goes to stopping Cell. In an all-out attack, Trunks, Krillin, 18, and 16 try to stop Cell. However, Cell eventually uses the Solar Flare again. By blinding everyone he is finally able to absorb Android 18. To prevent any interference, Semi-Perfect Cell even puts up a barrier around himself, and a huge one around the entire island. Meanwhile as Semi-Perfect Cell is transforming, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan has realized that the only way for him to become a Super Saiyan is for his father to fight him at full power. The reluctant Goku then flies up, turns Super Saiyan, and prepares to fire a Kamehameha wave at Gohan. He does so and Gohan is able to hold it off. While blocking it, Gohan is sick of not being able to achieve his goals. He then remembers every time he was in danger and his friends helped him, but he wasn't able to help them when it's the other way around. This rage proves to be what Gohan needed, for he fed off of the rage and finally transformed into a Super Saiyan and fires the blast back at Goku. Back at the battle field, an enraged Krillin attacks Perfect Cell along with Future Trunks but the attack has no absolute effect. Perfect Cell then with a mere kick, knocks Krillin unconscious. Future Trunks then gives him a Senzu Bean. Perfect Cell then resumes his fight with an unimpressed Vegeta. Battle for the Future In the battle Perfect Cell only toys with Vegeta, only allowing Vegeta to believe he had a chance to win, just as Vegeta did with him. Perfect Cell hides his true power and makes it appears that he only gained speed by dodging his attacks. This frustrates Vegeta and he is finally able to land a kick to Perfect Cell's neck, but it doesn't even phase Perfect Cell. Vegeta is in utter shock as he mentions that he put all of his energy into that kick. Cell then, with only one kick, sends Vegeta flying across the island and into the water. Outraged, Vegeta flies into the sky and makes a challenge to Cell to take his next attack head-on. He then begins to charge a blast that he puts nearly every ounce of his energy in. Perfect Cell senses the energy Vegeta puts in his Final Flash attack and attempts to dodge it at the last minute but it destroys his right arm. However he regenerates and then, with a short series of attacks, knocks Vegeta unconscious. Future Trunks finally comes in to save his father since he is unconscious (he didn't want to show his power in front of him because he feared Vegeta would hate him). He then transforms into an Ultra Super Saiyan. He amazingly fights on equal terms as Perfect Cell but then pretends to start to lose so Krillin can take Vegeta away from the battlefield but Perfect Cell knew of this plot. He then resumes his fight. Perfect Cell eventually finds the flaw in Future Trunks' transformation, explaining that although the form grants him superior strength, it heavily incapacitates him in terms of his speed. Cell knows he's faster and taunts Trunks to charge up his strength even more, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference. Back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Goku has discovered the Ascended and Ultra Super Saiyan forms and immediately discovers its weakness. He then comes up with a plan to stay in Super Saiyan form for so long that it feels natural so they won't have to waste the energy of transforming in a battle. Future Trunks resumes his fight with Perfect Cell. Perfect Cell decides to exploit Future Trunks' weakness. He uses his speed advantage to defeat Future Trunks who is still wondering why he can't touch Perfect Cell. Cell tells him why and that he could've done the same if he wanted to. Realizing his foolish mistake, he quits the battle, he then tells Perfect Cell that he can kill him. However, Perfect Cell lets him live and is curious of how Future Trunks and Vegeta gained so much power in so little time. This leads him to come up with an idea of having a tournament called, the Cell Games, which will occur in ten days. Characters Major characters *Cell (Semi-Perfect Cell, Perfect Cell) *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Goku *Gohan *Android 18 *Android 16 *Krillin *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Bulma Supporting characters *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Chiaotzu *Oolong *Puar *Chi-Chi *Ox-King *Mr. Popo Major battles *Tien vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) *Android 18 & 16 vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) *Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) *Future Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) *Future Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) *Krillin, Android 16, Android 18, & Future Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) *Goku (Super Saiyan ) vs. Gohan *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Krillin & Future Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect Form) *Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect Form) *Future Trunks (Ultra Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect Form) Releases FUNimation's Perfect Cell Saga *Perfect Cell - Hunt For 18 (138-140) *Perfect Cell - Temptation (141-143) *Perfect Cell - Perfection (144-146) *Perfect Cell - Unstoppable (147-150) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z Remastered Season Box Sets (Only available on DVD) *Dragon Ball Z Season Five Remastered Box Set (140-165) (only episodes 153-165 are part of the Perfect Cell Saga) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (13 episodes) *153. Sacrifice *154. Saiyans Emerge *155. Super Vegeta *156. Bow to the Prince *157. Hour of Temptation *158. Krillin's Decision *159. The Last Defense *160. Cell is Complete *161. Vegeta Must Pay *162. Trunks Ascends *163. Saving Throw *164. Ghosts from Tomorrow *165. The Cell Games Edited Version (13 episodes) *138. Sacrifice *139. Saiyans Emerge *140. Super Vegeta *141. Bow to the Prince *142. Hour of Temptation *143. Krillin's Decision *144. The Last Defense *145. Cell is Complete *146. Vegeta Must Pay *147. Trunks Ascends *148. Saving Throw *149. Ghosts from Tomorrow *150. The Cell Games Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas